


Arwen Unbound

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - New interpretation, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Fourth Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Can't stop reading, Plot - Good pacing, Plot - Tear-jerker, Poetry, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Experimental, Writing - Mythic/Poetic, Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lorien elegy of sorts—based on a  familiar scene, but modern in style rather than traditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arwen Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

They found you at dawn,  
The child of evening blown  
And caught in the last dusk  
Of Lorien. Its soft jaws  
Enclosed you like peace.  
A leaf lay in your hand.

About your high brow  
Were bound the cracked gems  
Of your last thoughts:  
Did you follow him then  
Treading with fierce grace  
The beds of boughs unknown?

You would not be tracked.  
The wake of your passing  
Less than a note, Luthien's  
Twilight-singer lifted and trilled  
No more. Its last gift was a dirge  
Caught and crowned in the throat.

Upon the heart of Cerin Amroth  
You saw the circles of the earth  
Lain wide and rayed  
Open like stars. No mortal goes  
Alone: You dreamed of his breath  
And the footsteps of archers.

Overhead the gold mallorn  
Murmured and sang, but did not mourn.


End file.
